Various devices for raising and lowering targets for practice shooting are known in the art. It is an advantage when one is practicing target shooting to have a target that can raise up from a position of concealment. This allows the shooter to improve shooting skills in a more realistic environment. One such target raising and lowering device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 863,486. In that patent, an attendant manipulates a pulley system which raises one target while at the same time an opposing target is lowered. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,080 and 4,119,317 teach a transverse shaft rotatable by a motor which is used to propel the target into an upright position. The apparatus disclosed in these patents are an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 863,486 as a human attendant is no longer placed in harm's way. Nevertheless, these patents are limited to a fixed up and a fixed down position. Accordingly, the apparatus disclosed in these patents cannot be raised so that only a portion of the target is exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,182 teaches the use of an air-actuated cylinders to raise the target, but the target is limited to a fixed up and down position.